Drop-Zone
"Drop-Zone"Promotional material for the episode and the package for Season One, Volume One DVD render its name as "Drop Zone", but the episode's title card renders its name as "Drop-Zone". is the fourth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on January 28, 2011. Logline Batman sends the team on its first official mission... and they don't even have a leader yet! The teen heroes are sent to investigate the production of a new drug called Venom in a nearby rogue country, but soon find themselves in the middle of a war between Bane and the cult organization Kobra.Harvey, James (2011-01-21). "Details Revealed For Upcoming New Episode Of "Young Justice" Cartoon Series". World's Finest. Retrieved 2011-01-23. Synopsis Inside the Santa Prisca prison facility, Kobra has taken over. To win back the prison the original owner's champion, Bane, must defeat Kobra's champion Mammoth. The formerly scrawny Mammoth is infused with a dose of Kobra Venom transforming him into a hulking monster. The giant easily defeats a Venom infused Bane. Mount Justice Batman assigns the Team a mission to Santa Prisca, which is the world-wide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom. Despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity, all shipping has stopped. The Team's assignment; infiltrate the prison, figure out what is going on, and report back to The League. If The League feels they need to intervene they will. When asked about the lack of a clear leader for the team, Batman states that that is their responsibility to figure out amongst themselves. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After Aqualad gives the all clear the Team lands the ship and move in closer. Superboy, using his super hearing, picks up a patrol while Robin disappears suddenly into the forest. Aqualad is able to point out that there is actually two patrols, one led by Bane, another by a Kobra Member. A fire-fight ensues between the two, and while Kid Flash attempts to find Robin he is nearly killed in the crossfire. He is saved by the intervention of Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian. During a conversation after the fight Kid Flash and Robin get into a argument over who should be leader, as they both try to assert themselves into that position. Superboy and M'gann, however, want nothing to do with it. Overhearing the conversation Bane offers his services to help kick Kobra out of the Santa Prisca. M'gann is incapable of figuring out what Bane's plans are because he mentally recites sports results in Spanish, blocking her. Once inside the factory the team observes that despite all the Venom already produced the Cultests are only taking new product off the line. Kid Flash and Robin break into the control room for the factory and Robin discovers that Kobra has made a new variant of Venom three times more powerful and permanent by combining it with the Blockbuster formula. Kid Flash states that only a major chemistry expert could combine the two formulas. Meanwhile Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian observe that a helicopter arrives carrying Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster states that with the Kobra Venom they now have the ability to take the League head-on. Fed up with the stealth attempts Bane starts a fight between Kobra and the Team and then bails on Young Justice when the fighting begins. Superboy fights and loses against Mammoth, with their radios jammed Aqualad gets Miss Martian to telepathically link the team up, using which Aqualad orders a retreat. Now in private the team unanimous votes Aqualad teamleader with Robin as tactical coordinator, until Robin is ready to lead the team himself. As they're discussing who is responsible for devising the Kobra Venom formula Bane ambushes the team. Bane reveals that he intends to kill the team in order to get the league to come in a kick out Kobra. Bane is easily defeated by the combined telekinetic powers of Miss Martian and the Super strength of Superboy. Going in with a plan Kid Flash takes out the Cultists, Aqualad takes down Mammoth, Miss Martian and Superboy fights Sportsmaster, and Robin fights the Kobra leader. Sportsmaster is able to get away however Miss Martian destroys his helicopter, in the process destroying the prison and the factory. At Mount Justice, Batman berates the Team for their antics destroying the prison, but congratulates them for stopping Kobra. During the meeting between Sportsmaster and The Light, Sportsmaster reveals he saved a single vial of the Kobra Venom from which the formula can be reversed engineered. The Light states that three times now the Team has stopped their plans, they are now a nuisance that will have to be dealt with. Title The title can refer to the team's mission requiring two drop-zones. Helicopters were seen flying from their drop-zones. Timestamp errors Two of the three timestamps were incorrect on the first airings of this episode. The aired and correct timestamps are included in the table below. The timestamps had been reviewed and confirmed as correct, but were apparently changed during post-production.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE TIMESTAMP HORROR". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29. They have now been corrected for future airings of the episode.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13071. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Cast and characters Credited * Robin (Jesse McCartney) * Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) * Superboy (Nolan North) * Aqualad (Khary Payton) * Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) * Sportsmaster (Nick Chinlund) * L-1 (Miguel Ferrer) * Batman (Bruce Greenwood) * Bane (Danny Trejo) * Kobra (Arnold Vosloo) Uncredited The following characters appeared in the episode but had no speaking roles. * Mammoth * Red Tornado * Shimmer The following character appeared in the episode with a speaking role, but was not listed in the credits. * L-6 (Nolan North) Weisman, Greg (2011-03-09). "Question #13092". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-10. Continuity * Kobra Venom is a composite of Venom and the Project Blockbuster Formula created by Mark Desmond, seen in "Independence Day" and used in "Fireworks." * L-6 alludes to the Team's running interference in Cadmus in "Independence Day" and "Fireworks," and their thwarting Mister Twister in "Welcome to Happy Harbor" (thus revealing they were involved with the latter). Trivia * When the team are discussing the new stealth-tech costumes being worn by Aqualad and Kid Flash, Superboy explains his refusal to wear a costume by saying "No capes, no tights." This is probably a reference to the Smallville TV series, which originally operated under a "no tights, no flights" rule imposed by the producers. * Red Tornado appears in a cameo in the briefing room, but does not have any lines. * This was a featured episode in ''Young Justice: Season One, Volume One''. Ratings "Drop-Zone" garnered an average of 963 thousand viewers among kids and boys between 9 and 14.Gorman, Bill (2011-02-01). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Conan,' 'Southland,' 'The Closer' Live+7 & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Notes Quotes * Robin: So who's in charge? * Kid Flash: Great, so 'El Luchador' is our leader. * Kid Flash: Okay Rob, now what? (See's that Robin is gone) Man, I hate it when he does that. * Robin: How could my first mission as leader go so wrong? Aqualad: You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. * Aqualad: Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon. * Robin: We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman! (Laughs) References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes